


gyu to the woo

by disapppear



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Memes, Other, Vines, also i wanted to just have fun writing this, i miss vines and i refuse to let it go, idk where this is headed but im just here to have fun ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: A moment of time where Woohyun speaks, but mainly uses vine references.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. Decided to make this on a total whim. I've been trying to make another fanfic like my 'woo to the gyu' one but it's never happened...... until now. I might come back and revise/edit some parts of this to make it flow better but it's in my drafts and honestly, I just want to show you my writing. It's been hard to get back into it but at least I made an effort. I hope you enjoy <3

Woohyun has been acting strange lately. He’s been tired and moody, like everyone else has been on this never ending tour. Seven days, seven concerts. No time to rest. It’s only natural to be stressed when you’re under pressure for nearly twenty four hours a day for a whole week. 

Sunggyu admits that he’s been snappier than usual, barking orders at the other members and getting irritated at the smallest things. The other day, Dongwoo was eating something and the way he was swallowing pissed Sunggyu off so much that he had to take a walk to clear his mind. How ridiculous was that?

But even more ridiculous was how Woohyun was acting. Normally, he’d be cracking jokes and getting under Sunggyu’s skin like there was no tomorrow, telling him to rest and relax for a while “otherwise you’ll really end up becoming a bitter, old grandpa like the fans say you are”. Annoying brat. But this time… something was definitely wrong. Woohyun was quiet. Not a peep from him. He’d been avoiding Sunggyu’s gaze for days now, and honestly, Sunggyu is concerned. Not as a leader. As a friend. 

He mulls this over while he’s getting his hair and makeup done by the stylists until Sungyeol bursts in through the door. “Sunggyu, you have to come and see Woohyun.”

Sunggyu stiffens in his seat, hands gripping the armchair. “What, why? What’s going on?” 

“Nothing, he’s just… laughing. He’s giggling by himself.”

Sunggyu makes a face at that, but follows Sungyeol down the hallway and into the room with the rest of the members. 

Woohyun’s sitting up against the wall, his knees tucked into his chest. Sunggyu zips over to him and sees Woohyun’s shoulders shaking. Is he crying?

No, he’s… he’s chuckling. To himself. What the- ?

“Woohyun, hey, are you okay?” Sunggyu says, gripping his shoulder. 

At that moment, Woohyun looks up and looks at him dead in the eye, a grin stretching across his face. He giggles. 

“Free…”

Sunggyu inches closer. “Free what?”

“Free shavoca… free shavoca do!” Woohyun cackles. “FREE SHAVOCA DO!”

Sunggyu looks behind him, hoping the others can give him some understanding of what just happened.

Then Hoya slaps his forehead. “Idiot.”

“Hoya, what is it?” Sunggyu demands. 

“He’s referencing a fucking vine. I’m out. You guys can take care of this.”

Sunggyu looks at Sungjong and Dongwoo, and they look just as confused as he is. Dongwoo just gives him a shrug. When he turns back to Woohyun, his eyes are vacant again, as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, let me know what your favorite vines are! Maybe I'll include them in the next chapters or so. I have too many, but the one I can think of right now is the bagel demon one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0huI_wZ6UE


	2. Chapter 2

They’re on a bus the next time Woohyun’s weird quirk happens. 

Woohyun’s been up front, headphones in, empty eyes darting at anything bright or colorful. 

Sunggyu’s sitting next to him, minding his business, hoping Woohyun doesn’t decide to jump out the incredibly small, unopenable window. He knows Woohyun honestly might find a way to get off this bus without walking through its doors. Maybe the roof. Yeah, it’s probably best Sunggyu keeps an eye on him. 

The bus pulls at an intersection and does a wide turn. It’s at this moment, Woohyun slaps Sunggyu’s shoulder immediately and reads one of the bright orange signs. 

“Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure HOPE it does.” Woohyun’s eyes are shining brightly, and his smile is as dazzling as ever. Sunggyu’s heart almost skips a beat. Could this mean he’s feeling better?

The moment lasts for a good ten seconds, and then Woohyun slumps back in his seat, head bumping against the headrest. His eyes glaze over. Sunggyu presses his lips in a line. 

His hand reaches over and grasps Woohyun’s. Woohyun looks up at him and Sunggyu stares back. He sends him a telepathic message: I’m here if you need to talk.

He’s about to say it out loud in case Woohyun doesn’t get it (usually, these telepathic communication networks aren’t the most stable), but then Woohyun gives his hand a squeeze. 

His eyes read: I got your message. Buy me some chicken nuggets later. I’m kind of hungry. 

That was a signal that Woohyun was willing to open up and talk to him. Sunggyu would take it. Even if it meant eating chicken nuggets with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there could be many more chicken nugget vines out there, but i only have like two written out :'D after that, idk what's gonna happen to this fic :L


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the guest who left kudos. this is for you

The menu looks unappetizing, and Sunggyu can treat Woohyun to better places, but he insisted on coming to McDonalds. 

“I can pay for it myself,” Woohyun whispered to him when they got off the bus. The other members looked confused. 

“Uh, Sunggyu hyung, are we at a pit stop?” Sungjong asks. His eyes dart around, lips biting nervously. 

“For a half hour, yes,” Sunggyu confirms, narrowing his eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“Hyung, I think someone’s following us,” Sungjong looks straight into Sunggyu’s eyes then, and he feels Sungjong’s fear course through his spine.

Sungyeol comes over and claps his hand on Sungjong’s shoulder. Sungjong yelps and shoots three feet into the air before he realizes it was just his other hyung. “Sungjong, you have nothing to worry about. It’s just the manager’s car behind us. Plus, I’ll beat ‘em up for you.”

“Who?”

“His pursuers. He keeps thinking there’s a crazy fan or a weird man following us. More specifically, him.”

“Sungjong, don’t worry, we’re all here and our managers will keep you safe.”

“You sure? I thought I saw someone following us…” 

“I’m sure, Jjongie. No need to worry. If anything, you can ask Myungsoo how he manages to avoid people. He’s the best at it,” Sunggyu grits his teeth. He smooths down his hair before collecting himself. “Anyways, I’m gonna go check up on Woohyun. Also, seriously - if you see Myungsoo, tell him I need to talk to him later about disappearing on his own.”

When Sunggyu reaches Woohyun, he’s counting the coins in the palm of his hand. 

“Hey, how much money do you have?”

“Uh, sixty-nine cents.”

“Oh, you know what that means,” Sunggyu jabs Woohyun with his elbow, trying to lighten up the mood. He glances over and sees Woohyun looking up, eyes brimming with tears and lip trembling.

“....I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets,” he squeaks. 

“No worries man, I can pay for you.”

“Really? Thanks,” Woohyun mumbled, wiping away at his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chicken nugget vine ft. beef

“You know what?” Woohyun says, examining the brown chicken nugget in between his index finger and thumb. “I love myself.”

Sunggyu blinks. “That’s great Woohyu-” 

“Even though I look like a BURNT chicken nugget, I still love myself.”

“THAT’S RIGHT WOOHYUN. YOU TELL EM,” Dongwoo weeps, dabbing a napkin to his eyes. He sniffs and blows his nose loudly in the McDonald’s. 

Hoya frowns at Dongwoo, then pats his back slowly and awkwardly. Dongwoo weeps harder.

“Uh. Hyung, I really think we should go now,” Sungjong whispers to Sunggyu. 

It was 3am. There were like three individuals in this McDonald’s and all of them were unsettled by the cryfest going on. 

“True.” 

As they all get up to leave, Woohyun moans and drops his head into his hands. 

“Woohyun, what’s wrong?” Sungyeol asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. Woohyun mumbles something but no one understands. 

Hoya sighs insufferably. “Here, hold him,” he says to Myungsoo, handing a droopy Dongwoo over to him. Dongwoo leans onto Myungsoo for support. He’s sniffling. It takes him a while to recover from crying, they all know that. Sunggyu idly thinks that maybe Dongwoo just really, really cares about his team members. Maybe more than all of them combined. 

Anyways, Hoya stomps over to Woohyun, inhales deeply and exhales. His face softens as he crouches down to Woohyun and looks up at him with the kindest eyes Sunggyu had ever seen on that man. 

“Woohyun, I know it’s hard, but I need you to use your words. We talked about this, remember? You can do this, I believe in you.”

At that, Woohyun peeks through his fingers and sighs. He places his hands on the table, clasping them together. 

“I smell like beef.”

Hoya seems calm. Breathing even, slow breaths. Woohyun crosses his arms on the table.

“I SMELL LIKE BEEF. I smell like beef,” Woohyun whines, letting his head fall onto his arms.

The next minute, Sungjong’s arms are hooked under Hoya’s, holding him back from any fist-fighting that would possibly ensue. 

“This is going to be a long night,” Sungyeol sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

The tension between Woohyun and the rest of the members, more specifically, Hoya, was rising. Woohyun would retreat into himself and refuse to speak to anyone during the tour. Sunggyu knew he had to do something.

Sunggyu eventually settles on coming over to Woohyun while he’s playing on the Nintendo switch he got from Sunggyu a while back. 

He brings Dongwoo along just so he can maybe get something out of Woohyun. Dongwoo’s the mother of the group and although he’s seen as the thoughtless one sometimes, he’s pretty reliable in terms of talking things out - which is exactly what Woohyun needs right now.

Sunggyu places a hand on Woohyun’s shoulder, getting his attention.

“Do you ever want to talk about your emotions, Woohyun?”

“No,” Woohyun says, glancing at Sunggyu, then Dongwoo, and returning his gaze back to the screen.

“I do,” Dongwoo says. 

“I know, Dongwoo,” Sunggyu says.

“I’m sad.”

“I know, Dongwoo.”

Just then, an alarm starts blaring on Sunggyu’s phone. Oh, he forgot their show starts in about two hours. Time to get ready.

Suddenly, Woohyun holds his hands over his ears and starts screaming. 

“AAAAHHHHH. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhHhH aaAAaaaAAAAHHH,” he yells, running away from Dongwoo and Sunggyu.

“Why are you running? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?” Sunggyu says, reaching out towards Woohyun. 

“Sunggyu I really think something is wrong with Woohyun. He needs a break. Maybe the stress is really getting to him. I mean, who gets scared of a phone alarm?” Dongwoo says, biting his lip.

Myungsoo pops his head from around the corner, frowning. “Me.”

“No hard feelings, man,” Sunggyu says, patting Myungsoo’s back. “But if I ever see you out of my sight, I will find you, and I will kill you.”

“Sunggyu! You’re scaring him!” Dongwoo chides as he scrambles over to calm down a now hyperventilating Myungsoo. 

“He’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me, he’s gonna kill me.”

“Myungsoo, I won’t let him, okay? He’s just kidding, Sunggyu hyung’s humor is just different than everyone’s, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Don’t leave,” Sunggyu says to Myungsoo before going after Woohyun.

When he catches up to him, Woohyun is standing at a railing and looking down at the waters below. 

“I gotta say what’s on my mind,” Woohyun says. “Something about us doesn’t seem right these days.”

“What do you mean?” Sunggyu joins him at the railing.

“Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged.”

“We can work it out, Woohyun, just tell me what you need.”

“It’s so hard to say, but I gotta do what’s best for me.” Woohyun pushes himself away from the railing. “You’ll be okay.”

“Woohyun…” Sunggyu frowns. It’s at that moment when Woohyun turns to him, tears brimming his eyes, that Sunggyu finally understands.

“I’ve got to move on and be who I am, I just don’t belong here. I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way.”

“Woohyun, what are you saying? Are you leaving INFINITE?”

Woohyun shakes his head. He brushes the back of his hand gently across Sunggyu’s cheek. He didn’t even realize he was crying. 

“Don’t leave… please....”

Woohyun takes one last, long look at Sunggyu. He squeezes his eyes shut for a brief moment, then looks up at Sunggyu and presses his lips to his cheek. 

The next day, Woohyun is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by High School Musical towards the end.


	6. Chapter 6

“Woohyun... is on a break.”

“Can I get a break? Maybe a KitKat? I love KitKats,” Sungyeol says, rubbing his stomach. “I’m so hungry.”

“Sungyeol, focus,” Dongwoo says, who is holding onto a shaking Myungsoo.

“Woohyun will continue to be on break for however long he needs to be. He’s hit a rough patch and he’s been having a really hard time coming to terms with it. I know all of us have been struggling with this tour, especially since all the dates are mostly back to back. It can get tiring. It can get stressful. But we’re all in this together.”

Sungjong raises his hand. “Is that a High School Musical reference?”

“Not everything is a high school musical reference, Sungjong.” Hoya says, running his hands through Sungjong’s nice fluffy hair. Sungjong melts into it. 

“Can I please get through one meeting without you all interrupting me?”

“Myungsoo hasn’t said anything,” Dongwoo points out. 

Sunggyu clicks his pen and scribbles something onto the yellow-pad paper he’s holding. 

“Here, Myungsoo, I’m giving you a free coupon to use on anyone at anytime.”

“Unlimited hugs? For a limited time only? SUNGGYU HYUNG YOU’RE THE BEST!” Myungsoo screeches, and pounces on him. 

“Okay, let me go - MYUNGsoo I can’t breathe-” 

After a few minutes of detangling Myungsoo’s limbs from Sunggyu, Sunggyu clears his throat.

“Now that I’ve had a taste of death by suffocation, does anyone else have any questions?”

“I have a comment-” Sungyeol says.

“No comments,” Sunggyu says, interrupting Sungyeol. 

“But -”

“Is it urgent?”

“No.”

“Anyone else?”

“I have a question.”

“Yes Sungjong.”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“You don’t have to ask, just go.”

“But you said -”

“I KNOW WHAT I SAID. Just go.”

“Okay, jeez. Bossy McBoss Pants,” Sungjong mutters.

Sunggyu glares at him until he leaves the room. Then he lets out a sigh. 

_I miss Woohyun_ , he thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow as i was writing these scenes, i just kept thinking 'man i should yell about this on tumblr!' until i realized i dont use tumblr anymore
> 
> also this is in Hoya's POV. i had a bit of fun with this chapter, so i hope you enjoy it as much as i did writing it.

“Howon.”

There’s only one person who calls him that in a serious tone - Kim Sunggyu. 

Hoya looks up from his comic book and sees said person hovering over him with a constipated look on his face.

“Uh, yeah hyung? You need anything?”

“You.”

“Me?” Hoya started to sweat nervously. What could he possibly mea-

“I need you to help me figure out what’s wrong with Woohyun.”

Of course. Hoya lets out a long sigh. 

“How may I be of service?”

“Okay, hear me out. Woohyun’s been acting strange lately. He’s saying weird things out of the blue for no reason. Most of the time it doesn’t make sense. Do you think maybe.. He knocked his head or got a concussion? Maybe he needs to see a doctor.”

Howon looks at the reader. 

“Can you believe this guy?” He says, rolling his eyes. “I will never understand these two baboons.”

He turns back to Sunggyu, and puts on his best face. “Sunggyu hyung, I think he might just need some time off. Maybe we all need some time off, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right. But what if he doesn’t return to normal?”

Hoya sighs understandingly. Hoya doesn’t even know if that’s a word but he’s going to use it anyway. “Look, hyung... Woohyun usually starts quoting or referencing things from different places when he gets in a really, really bad mood. Especially so if he’s feeling burnt out. Instead of getting frustrated and angry with everyone around him-” Hoya glares at Sunggyu while saying this but Sunggyu’s poker face shows no signs of understanding Hoya’s implications of how INFURIATING Sunggyu can be when he’s mad and - oh where was he again? Oh right.

“Instead of getting frustrated and bitter, Woohyun bottles up his emotions until he finally explodes. Whether it’s in tears or in anger, it’s really, really important that he gets time to himself to cool off.”

“What references is he making though? I don’t recognize any of them.”

“Vine references. Vine used to be a popular app where people would record 6 second videos and upload them online. Some of them were really random and funny which is why it became so popular. Now most of them are uploaded to YouTube as compilations.” Hoya looks off camera. “Isn’t that right, author?”

Uh... yes. Please continue.

Hoya looks back at Sunggyu, who’s looking around trying to figure out where my voice came from. You’ll never find out Sunggyu mwahaha. Anyways.

“Okay, but how long before we check up on him?” Sunggyu asks, his attention returning to Hoya.

“We might not have to,” Hoya shrugs. “It’s up to him whether he wants to come back now or later. Or perhaps never.”

Sunggyu gasps. “NEVER? No. I won’t allow it. I already miss him and I can’t be around you idiots without him for long. I’ll bring him back, Howon, don’t worry.” Sunggyu zooms out of the room, leaving a trail of dust so heavy that Hoya almost dies from choking on it. 

“WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING?” Hoya screams hoarsely after him. 

Wait... did Sunggyu just call him an idiot?

“I’m never giving him advice again.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys this is the climax of the story (i think... i didn't study english) but yeah im excited. :D some things may be inconsistent, and if it is please kindly let me know. this is the longest chapter in this entire thing so i may have missed something.
> 
> and again, thanks for sticking around. you're pretty awesome.

For the next week or so, Sunggyu cracks open his textbook (the internet) and looks up Vines on Doogle (alternate Google). He binge watches over hundreds of Vine Compilation videos, only to not retain any of the information because he didn’t get enough sleep. 

Damn it, he’d have to try again the week after. 

He tries again the next week. Somehow, they don’t have anything scheduled for the whole week, which seems fishy but Sunggyu isn’t going to worry about that right now because he’ll figure it out later.

Right now, he was worried about Woohyun. Maybe more than his mom. Okay, maybe that was a lie, but still. Woohyun is his partner in crime, his yin to his yang, his Tom to his Jerry, his peanut butter to his jelly and...

And his chicken to his nugget. Sunggyu wipes a tear from his eye and sucks it up. Time to be a man and talk about feelings with Woohyun. It’s the year 20XX. Time to feel the rain on his skin, no one else can do it for him, only he can let it in. 

So he makes his way to Woohyun’s place and knocks on his door. There’s no response, but Sunggyu had prepared for this. 

He takes out his blow horn and starts blaring it at the door. 

**PLLYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**PLLYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**PLLYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

Just then, an old woman comes out from the apartment next door and Sunggyu falters and drops his blowhorn. 

“Shut yer trap you insolent fool. I’m tryna get some sleep here in this day and age!”

“Oh, ma’am, I am so sorry, I’m just trying to get my friend to open the door-”

“You BUFFOON! He’s down by the sea shore selling sea shells with Shelly. Get on with it and let me die in peace!”

“I’m so sorry ma’am, thank you so much ma’am,” Sunggyu scrambles out of there as fast as he can and heads over to the convenient beach location. 

He spots Woohyun immediately. Sunggyu doesn’t even know how, since Woohyun is currently being buried alive by Shelly, who seems to be enjoying dumping sand on Woohyun’s body. 

He runs over as quickly as his legs can carry him, and that is to say - not very quickly. More like... the speed of a turtle. Compared to his last world record of running faster than a snail. He should be in the Olympics in maybe... never.

By the time he gets there, Shelly has ceased pouring buckets of sand in Woohyun’s face and was decorating the mound around his frail body with sea shells that she’d be selling by the seashore. 

And then, Woohyun speaks. 

“I AM THE SAND GUARDIAN. Guardian of the sand.”

Sunggyu’s pupils dilate so fast that he doesn’t realize he’s running over to Woohyun until he slams onto the ground in front of him, patting the sand mound where his chest would be. 

“POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE HIM!” he barks, just as triumphantly. 

Woohyun looks shaken up by Sunggyu’s sudden appearance, but they both hear the waves roll onto the beachy sand and Woohyun looks towards the sea, the sun glinting off his salty, wet hair and he yells to the waters, “FUCK OFF!”

When he looks back at sunggyu, Woohyun’s freshwater tears are streaming down his face, lip quivering. 

“You came back,” his voice shakes and he bites his lip down to prevent himself from crying.

“I did, Woohyun. I came back for you. Are you okay? Have you rested well?” Woohyun nods, breaking into a joyous laugh as he peeks at Sunggyu again. 

“Yeah. The curse is broken. I’m free.”

“Wait, what curse? YOU WERE CURSED?”

“Yeah, I got cursed by Ursula once and now whenever I get in a bad mood, I start saying memes out loud.”

“Memes? But you were quoting vines, weren’t you?”

“Well yeah, that’s part of it.”

“How did the curse get broken?”

“You quoted a vine with me. Only someone who truly loves me romantically will be able to quote them with me and be able to break the curse. It shows you would go to the dark side of the internet to search for me. So thanks, Sunggyu.”

“I did go to the dark side of the internet to search for you, didn’t I?” Sunggyu smirks proudly at Woohyun. He leans in to kiss Woohyun’s forehead but gets stopped by the pile of sand. 

“Right, we should get you out of here, shouldn’t we?”

Woohyun nods. 

“Okay, but like... one second,” Sunggyu says, and smooches Woohyun right on the lips.

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

“Yeah, and please hurry. Shelly is a killer and wanted to bury me alive but I convinced her to go sell the shells I collected with her down by this sea shore as my last parting gift to the world. If you weren’t here, I think I really might have been murdered.”

“Why would she murder you?” Sunggyu says, pushing the sand away from Woohyun’s neck. Better to start from there and go down.

“She’s the daughter of my neighbor, Sheila. She’s an old, grouchy woman who hates me for some particular reason.”

“I think I might have met her. She hates you? Is it because you’re a kpop idol?”

“Nah, I think she just hates gay men.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” Sunggyu pauses and looks at Woohyun intently. How did he not know this?

“Sunggyu what have we been doing this past, I dunno, five minutes?”

“Chatting like best friends? You’re like my soulmate, Woohyun.”

Woohyun squints. “And you don’t find any of that gay?”

“Of course not, we’re just really close.”

“You literally kissed me. On my lips.”

“Oh, you’re right. Okay, maybe I’m a little gay. But I still like girls.”

“Cool.”

“But I’d spend the rest of my life with you for sure.”

“Me too,” Woohyun smiles softly. 

“Okay, we’re all done,” Sunggyu says, brushing off the last bits of sand around Woohyun. 

“Uh, Sunggyu, you made me into a merman.”

“And you’re doing amazing sweetie, just lemme get one picture and then we’ll go.”

After snapping a hundred and thirty seven pictures of Nam Woohyun as a sand merman, Sunggyu quickly brushed off the remaining sand and helped Woohyun escape the narrow chance of death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out he had a curse this entire time?? whoaa.... as the author of this story, even I'M learning new things as i go.. crazy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm all done with this fic and i honestly can't believe i actually finished it? wow. also if you're reading this, wow! thanks for sticking around, i'm really honored. hope you enjoy this chapter.

“Hey guys.” Woohyun smiles as he steps into the changing room.

“Dude, I’m naked, can you please get out for like two minutes?” Sungyeol says, covering his body with a white sheet. Wonder where he got that from...

“No worries Sungyeol, I won’t look at you. I only have eyes for Sunggyu hyung. He’s my mans.”

“You have mans? Is that like... yams? But not?” Myungsoo questions. 

“...no,” Woohyun deadpans. “I came back from my short break. I have no regrets about it, even if I was about to be killed.”

“SEE! I TOLD YOU SUNGYEOL HYUNG. SOMEONE’S OUT TO GET US. Oh God,” Sungjong moans in despair. 

“Guys, I’m gonna take Sungjong out for some fresh air. But Woohyun, I’m really glad you’re back,” Dongwoo gives him a smile and lets Sungjong lean his head on his shoulder as he leads him outside. 

Then, Myungsoo does something completely expected of him. He comes over and wraps his arms around Woohyun’s waist. His embrace feels warm and comfortable, and Woohyun feels like he’s back home. 

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“Thanks Myungsoo. I needed this hug.”

“Oh, I was just gonna use up all my unlimited limited hugs coupon that Sunggyu-hyung gave me. It ends today at 3:48pm.”

“Oh.”

“I still love you though.”

“Thanks man, I appreciate it.”

Myungsoo leans back to look at Woohyun’s face. “You’re supposed to say I love you back.”

“Nah, I’m good,” Woohyun smiles. 

“I can respect that.”

“Thanks Myungsoo. You’re pretty awesome.”

Myungsoo snuggles in closer. 

“Alright, time’s up ‘Soo. Get off of him before you crush his ribs like you almost crushed mine,” Sunggyu mutters, glaring at Myungsoo menacingly. “Anyway, where’s Hoya?”

“He left,” Sungyeol answers from behind the white sheets. How is he still not changed yet? 

“What? He left?” Woohyun asks.

“Yeah. He’s gone.”

“HE’S GONE?” Woohyun’s mouth gapes open like a fish.

“I’m still here you idiot,” Hoya says, walking into the room. “Give me the first aid kit, Sungjong’s bleeding.”

“Oh my God is he okay?” Myungsoo chews nervously on his nails.

“Yeah, it’s just a small cut. A little bandaid and he’ll be patched up real quick. He tripped over a pebble and smacked his elbow against the concrete wall.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s usually not that clumsy.”

“Well, since Woohyun’s back, we’ll be celebrating tonight.”

“Drinks are on you, right Sunggyu hyung?” Hoya winks. 

“Uh... sure. Yeah, drinks are on me guys,” Sunggyu clears his throat. “Glad you’re back Woohyun.”

“Glad to be back, hyung.”


End file.
